


givin' me excitations

by leiascully



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha had a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	givin' me excitations

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-movie  
> A/N: I couldn't help but pull a title from "Good Vibrations". For the anonymity square on my Kink Bingo card.  
> Disclaimer: _The Avengers_ and all related characters are property of Marvel Studios and Joss Whedon. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Natasha was bored. She was sweaty and sore and exhausted, sure, but mostly she was bored. Debriefing was taking much too long - ten minutes was too long, in her opinion, but this time Fury had let Sitwell put together a presentation, which was his first mistake. So here they were, watching an interminable series of slides about preventing property damage and safety first, with helpful reminders that the bottom line was that the government was supporting the Avengers Initiative but that everybody would appreciate it if the Avengers could assemble without incurring massive fees. 

Natasha sighed. They could have at least scheduled this for a time that the whole team hadn't just been saving the city for the thousandth time, but Sitwell probably got anxious any time the café downstairs opened at 6:31. Rescheduling a presentation of this magnitude probably would have made him explode.

It was all she could do to keep from pulling out a knife and carving something lewd into the tabletop. Mostly, it was that she had a new suit, re-engineered completely by the geeks in R & D. It had all kinds of special features she hadn't learned to use yet, some of which were digging into her ass. Even if she wasn't usually sitting down in the field, lumps on her ass weren't something she was going to deal with. She'd have to discuss that with them. Firmly. 

Suddenly, she felt a vibration. Out of habit, she patted herself down, looking for her phone. She didn't have her phone. A mic in her collar picked up anything she needed to say during a mission and she had a tiny speaker tucked against her ear - some innovation of Tony's. Besides, she hadn't found a pocket in this stupid suit yet. But the vibrations continued. Natasha shifted in her seat. Oh. The vibration was coming from another of the bumps in the suit, only instead of being on her ass, this one nestled neatly between her legs. 

It wasn't the first time she'd been glad for the tightness of the suit - the fact that it fit her like a second skin mean that there weren't any folds to grab - but this was certainly a more pleasant reason than fighting in close quarters. She shifted in her chair, trying to be subtle about it, until the nub was right where she wanted it. The gentle vibration changed almost immediately to a slightly stronger pulse. So. Someone had a control, and it was likely that someone could see her, since they'd upped the speed only after it was apparent that she'd noticed what was happening.

At least it was a much better game than getting shot at by some hidden sniper. She'd take anonymous sex over anonymous weaponry any day. Especially when she didn't have to bother going out to the club to get it. No sticky drinks spilled on her. No leering idiots. Just the quiet sizzle of pleasure as her body warmed.

Natasha looked around the room. Nobody was looking at her - they were all watching Sitwell's presentation with various degrees of interest. Sitwell was obviously out of the question. He could barely click through his slides without quivering, much less secretly get somebody off. Tony looked like he was inventing in his head; his eyes were unfocused and his face was thoughtful. Steve was paying attention to the slides. Of course he was. Clint was pulling at his earlobe. Thor was leaning forward slightly in his seat, looking puzzled. Fury was glaring alternately at the slides and at all of them. Bruce was gazing vaguely toward the screen, but he was probably thinking about gamma radiation. Coulson, back from his medical leave (backlash from the LMD interface was apparently nearly as bad as actually dying) stood by the wall with his eyes generally on Fury but frequently on Clint. Hill sat near Fury, looking even more bored than Natasha felt. No joy there. Nobody was smirking or even glancing at her. 

Someone wanted her to get off, but still managed to seem completely disinterested and oblivious. The room was under heavy surveillance, naturally, so in theory it could be someone elsewhere in the building. Natasha tingled a little from something besides the buzz of the vibrator. She liked her sex as anonymous as possible to begin with; her affairs were rough and hasty and her lovers never stayed the night. This was an improvement on that. Plus, somebody liked her enough to make her incredibly dull meeting less dull. They won points for that. 

The vibrator's pulse clicked up another notch and Natasha stifled a gasp. Oh, yes, whoever had come up with this was winning a _lot_ of points with her. She looked around again - nobody had their hands under the table or in their pockets. That was fine with her. This was a better game if the answer wasn't obvious. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out at all. She liked the idea of an anonymous benefactor, so to speak. Even if all of them were passing the remote around, that would be all right, especially if she didn't catch them. There'd have to be hell to pay if she caught them. She had a reputation to maintain. 

The vibrator went from a pulse to a hard buzz, so insistent that Natasha was grateful for the padding of the chair. She'd be rattling in her seat otherwise. She slouched into it a little more, letting her back arch until her head was resting against the back of the chair. Her fingers curled slowly over the armrests. The vibrator purred between her thighs, surprisingly strong for something so quiet. At the front of the room, Sitwell traced a graph that went sharply up to the right. 

Genius, whoever had come up with this. She'd have to tell the fine engineers in R & D just how much she appreciated all of their work. This was better than a masked stranger any day. Pure pleasure, no face to distract her, no expectations to live up to. All of her faculties intact, too - no blindfold, no gag but propriety. Nothing was asked of her in return, except, presumably, her enjoyment. Whoever had done this must have known that Natasha would have skinned out of her suit in no time if she hadn't liked what was happening. This was a gift, or at least a pre-payment. She always appreciated someone who'd pay in advance. She might even be interested in paying them back. Depending. If they cut off the vibration and left her hanging, she'd _definitely_ be paying them back, with interest. And potentially bruises. 

Natasha licked her lips and reached for a bottle of water, spreading her legs and angling her hips so that her pelvis pressed against the seat, sending the vibration through her bones. She pressed the bottle to her cheek just for a moment, trying to cool the flush spreading over her face. Her skin was hot and slightly damp and her suit suddenly felt even tighter than usual. She eased her zipper down just a little. Nobody was looking at her; everyone was still lost in their own thoughts or drowning in the endless black hole of Sitwell's presentation while she was slowly going up in flames. 

She was glad by now that she was experienced at hiding herself. Somehow, desire was harder to disguise than pain. She could crusade through a mission with half her ribs cracked, but she was having a rough time slowing her breathing now, keeping the rumble of the vibration from glazing her eyes and parting her lips. Nobody would believe that anything Sitwell had ever said would have that effect. To say that he wasn't a stimulating speaker would be an extreme understatement. Her anonymous benefactor was another story entirely. 

Natasha took another sip of water, feeling it slide cool and sweet all the way down her throat as heat washed up her body. The vibrator's rhythm changed again, short hard pulses that trailed off into stillness and then jolted against her again. She tensed against the buzz in delicious anticipation. Every pulse brought her closer to the edge and then the fade left her restless and fidgety. She canted her hips more firmly against the chair, scooting closer to the table. It was a good thing the others were all caught up in their own daydreams, because as much as she tried, she couldn't keep from breathing hard enough to make her chest heave a little. Only Steve glanced at her, his brows furrowing in concern, but she smiled at him and waved him off, and he looked back toward Sitwell.

Natasha took deep breaths, holding the air in her lungs. She blinked slowly, not daring quite to close her eyes, but tempted to. The pulse drew her on and released her, taking her higher each time and then letting her slide. Even the slow burn of the release fanned the flames of her desire until her face felt like it was as red as her hair. God, it was _exactly_ what she wanted. Her anonymous benefactor knew how to treat a lady, and specifically, he or she knew how to treat Natasha. The game, the secrets hidden in the suit, the timing. Every last bit of it was a turn-on, and the refusal to reveal was the best yet. She wanted passionately to know exactly who was teasing her this way, and at the same time, she wanted them to stay in the shadows, hidden, smirking, reveling in her pleasure and their power.

The thought of never knowing who controlled her suit was unexpectedly delicious. She shivered in her chair, trying to keep the motion subtle. At any time, for all she knew, she might feel the thrill of the vibrator starting up. Just the idea of her anonymous benefactor thumbing the control and sending her into spasms of ecstasy at whatever appropriate or inappropriate moment they chose was enough to send her over the edge. She turned her gasp into a sneeze, hiding her face in her arm, pretending to sniffle until she was recovered. The vibrator's strong pulse changed to a gentle buzz and then faded away. 

"In conclusion," Sitwell said, "although the government has agreed that the work we do in the city and the country is important, they would deeply appreciate some efforts by the team to reduce property damage. I detailed several possibilities in my presentation, and I'm sure we can brainstorm a few more ideas. There's also the potential for an Avengers Rebuild Initiative, if Director Fury agrees with my analysis. You can drop by my office any time, or send me an email." He nodded to all of them.

"Dismissed," Fury said, stalking out of the room with Hill, Coulson, and Sitwell at his heels. Coulson's eye shivered in what might have been a wink; Clint smiled.

"Finally," Tony muttered. "I can't believe they put the eggheads between me and my personal hygiene."

"I wasn't aware you had any," Bruce said.

"That was a most informative presentation," Thor announced. "Perhaps later someone will explain to me what was meant by the many pictures of lines. I have not encountered these pictures in Asgard."

"Basically," Clint said, folding a paper airplane out of one of the pages of the handouts Sitwell had helpfully provided, "we blew up a lot of stuff. They'd like us to blow up slightly less stuff in the future. The lines show how much money we cost."

"And they'd like it if we helped rebuild the buildings we damaged," Steve said. "I don't know anything about masonry, but I think we could shift a lot of debris if we worked together."

"Any thoughts, Natasha?" Bruce asked.

"Mmm?" Natasha said, still lost in dreamy reverie. "Uh. Yeah. Good slides."

"Maybe she was watching some other presentation," Tony said.

"Maybe you put vodka in the water cooler again," Bruce said.

Tony grinned. "Not today. It'd be worse if he'd tried to show that monstrosity drunk. Sitwell's one of those nervous sippers." 

"Snap out of it," Clint said, throwing his paper airplane at Natasha's face. It flew true; she grabbed it out of the air just before the point hit her between the eyes. 

"Knock it off before I do some damage that can't be repaired," she told him. 

"I'm with her," Steve said. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to avoid getting any more scars today."

"Why the hell are we still sitting here?" Tony asked. "The babysitter's gone. Let's split."

"An excellent plan, my friend," Thor said. 

Natasha eased herself out of the chair. Her reflexes might be sharp, but her knees were wobbly. It was definitely time to strip off her suit and have a long hot shower, after which she was going to spend the rest of the afternoon reveling in the idea that she had a secret admirer, with the help of a variety of toys. Maybe if she was lucky, her benefactor had a few more surprises for her. Only time would tell, and she was sure she'd love every minute of it.


End file.
